


Like Real People Do

by ashmes (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ sms from: Blake #1 ] netflix and chill tonight?</p><p>Raven chokes on the laughter she’s desperately trying to keep from bubbling out in the middle of lecture hall as she reads the text. From the look Clarke sends her way, she’s failing. Miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to michelle who helps me realize my octaven trashiness daily.
> 
> hope you enjoy the fic!!!!

[ sms from: Blake #1 ] netflix and chill tonight?

Raven chokes on the laughter she’s desperately trying to keep from bubbling out in the middle of lecture hall as she reads the text. From the look Clarke sends her way, she’s failing. Miserably. 

She feels unshed tears burn her eyes, her cheeks burning hot. Maybe it’s an overreaction, but it was literally so unexpected that Raven found herself caught by surprise by Octavia yet again. Raven had expected Bellamy to confuse the meaning of a meme at some point, has in the past actually considering his lack of enthusiasm when it comes to social media. (No one corrected him when Bellamy pronounced _meme_ as _me-me_. Safe to say he was less than happy about being left out of the loop.) It’s a certain cruel kind of irony to have it come from Octavia of all people. 

“You okay?” Clarke whispers, and Raven’s actually glad they had taken seats in the back of the class. “Kind of woke me up there, so thanks for that.”

Raven doesn’t reply, merely shows Clarke the text on her phone. She watches Clarke’s face, sees the way her brows shoot up, and Raven can’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Octavia sent that?” She asks, voice low as she hands the phone back to Raven. There’s a knowing smirk on her lips as she faces the board again. “She’s not subtle at all.” 

“I don’t think she really knows what it means,” Raven says, her cheeks warm and stomach fluttery. 

Of course Octavia doesn’t know what Netflix and Chill _really_ means, but Raven won’t dwell on that fact. This class has been hell and she’s eager to go back and spend time with Octavia even if it is just a Netflix movie marathon, simply for Raven to take her mind off everything. Octavia always seems to have that effect.

Sneakily, Raven manages her reply.

[ sms from: Greaser Girl ] Give me an hour and I’m all yours. Class is killing me 

[ sms from: Blake #1 ] that was the plan ;) 

*

The Blake’s two-bedroom apartment has become the sort of home Raven never had in the last recent months. It’s something of a sanctuary for her when she wishes to avoid the loneliness of her tiny one bedroom studio apartment. A few months ago, Raven never would’ve expected herself to be as close to them as she is now. 

Back when she first met Bellamy, Raven had wanted to kill him, almost quite literally. They were lab partners, and it took a couple weeks before she had warmed up to him after he managed to screw up their project, and then begrudgingly work together to salvage said project with a passing C-. After the incident, in some way or another, they had interwoven themselves into each other’s lives. 

Meeting Octavia was something unexpected and surprising, but ultimately one of the best things to have happened to her. Raven didn’t believe they would mesh as well as they do, at first. Octavia’s loud and outspoken, never afraid to speak her mind or her feelings; Raven’s anything but quiet, but she holds her true feelings to her chest, choosing to express them in actions instead. It didn’t take them long to find a comfortable familiarity between them, an unspoken connection.

It only makes sense that Raven had developed feelings. Octavia was kind, but not always nice. Blunt in her honesty. It was a nice change of pace from Raven’s ex-boyfriend, someone she thought was nice but wasn’t kind, and very much a liar.

(Raven remembers the day she showed up to the Blake’s apartment the day she found out he cheated on her, a mess with everything. Bellamy had provided his own form of comfort, and Octavia had promised to kill Finn. Apparently she was only half kidding, but it was the first laugh Raven had managed since the break-up.) 

She makes her way into the apartment with ease from so many countless times before, like for a party Bellamy and Octavia were hosting or a movie night with just the three of them. It brings a warm feeling to her chest, slow and budding, and she can’t help the small creep of a smile that makes its way to her features.

“Took you long enough,” Octavia says in greeting, tone light and anything but scolding. “I was beginning to think you’d fallen asleep on our plans.”

“I might,” Raven admits, and it’s a half-lie, because truthfully she’s bone deep exhausted. “Chemistry kicked my ass tonight. You have no idea how jealous I am of your sweats right now.” 

Octavia laughs. They sit down on the dingy love-seat that’s seen too much in its long lifetime, making themselves comfortable. She settles in next to Raven, knees bumping against the other’s as she puts the first movie of the night on.

The Notebook intro plays, and Raven questions everything then, because _hell_ o, she’s not stupid. This is the universal movie for Netflix and Chill, a romantic movie playing in the background keeping from distracting of a night of some not-so-romantic fucking. Raven doesn’t know if Octavia’s doing this on purpose or not, knowing the connotation, or if she really just was into watching The Notebook tonight. 

Watching a romantic movie with Raven – Raven who’s been having feelings. 

Raven’s lips thin into a straight line, staring straight ahead at the T.V. screen and avoiding Octavia’s gaze.

“Don’t like the movie?” Octavia asks, sounding genuine but Raven just can’t tell and it’s infuriating. 

“It’s fine,” Raven replies, dry and completely unfocused on the movie before her. 

Octavia sighs. “I made you uncomfortable,” she says, sounding distinctly disappointed, and that in itself warrants Raven to actually steal a glance of her. She’s looking at her with undivided attention, something that makes Raven’s stomach flip against her own authority. “I thought you got what I was saying about the whole Netflix and Chill thing…” 

Raven raises her brows, shocked and unabashed. “Wait, what?”

“You’re just as bad as Bell,” Octavia mutters, sheepish in a way she never is. “You’re not really gonna make me explain it to you, right? It’s mortifying enough you totally missed it.”

It clicks then, and she’s suddenly so aware of the situation she bursts into a fit of laughter that makes her sides and cheeks hurt.

Octavia groans in response, cheeks burning in either embarrassment or frustration, but Raven can’t figure out which is which. She really should stop laughing, explain her case, iron out the miscommunication between them, but she can’t help herself. It’s like a bad sitcom in their translation, yet makes complete sense when she puts the pieces together.

“Great, yeah, eat it up now, Reyes. Bet you’re having the time of you—“ 

Raven cuts Octavia off with a kiss; it’s difficult because Raven can’t seem to stop smiling through it, but Octavia only pauses shortly before returning the kiss as best as she can. Their teeth clank awkwardly a couple of times before they manage to find themselves. It’s slow and sweet and everything a first kiss should be, Raven can taste the salty buttery taste of the popcorn Octavia finished shortly before Raven had managed to arrive and she hums in approval. 

When they pull back, faces only a few measly inches apart, Raven says, “I thought you were the one misinterpreting.”

Octavia laughs, a breathless thing, and Raven can’t help but notice the way her cheeks are flushed a tinted pink. “We’re pathetic.”

“We could do worse,” Raven mumbles, eyes glancing at Octavia’s lips, unable to think of anything else other than biting them. 

“Are we actually gonna Netflix and Chill now? I don’t know about you, but I’d actually like to move past this embarrassing flounder. I actually thought I was being pretty smooth up until… all of that.” 

“Oh my God, _shut up_.” 

They kiss again with much more finesse and a lot less sweetness; there’s purpose in the way they gravitate towards each other, Raven cradling Octavia’s jaw with both hands as the kiss deepens. Raven allows Octavia’s tongue to push further into her mouth, opening up for her and wanting every little thing Octavia will offer her. 

Octavia ushers Raven to lie on her back, and Raven does easily. She rests her head on the armrest, nudging her head this way and that until she finds a comfortable position. Octavia pushes Raven’s shirt up, fingers dancing along Raven’s tummy that has her rolling herself into the touch.

With nimble fingers, Octavia unlaces the brace from Raven’s leg with a thud to the ground. Her hands slide along Raven’s calves to her thighs, her thumbs squeezing along her inner thigh that elicits a quiet gasp from Raven. Raven bites at her bottom lip, already eager for more touch that she can feel, that she can drown herself in. 

Raven’s jeans unbutton in a flash, and Octavia’s dragging them down her thighs torturously slow. She lifts her hips as best she can in her position and with her bum leg, hoping to ease the way. They’re off moments later in a pool of cloth on the floor, the sudden chill making her shiver.

Octavia settles herself back in between Raven’s thighs, a look of playful mischief in her eyes as she ghosts a kiss right above her panties. Raven swallows hard, ignoring the strain on her neck because damn it, she’ll deal with a kink in her neck if she’s able to keep on looking at the view. It’s downright sinful, the way Octavia licks and bites in every exposed piece of tanned skin of Raven’s.

All the blood rushes to her groin, feeling the warmth between her legs increase. Octavia seems to notice, because she licks a long stripe of her tongue lightly along her covered cunt. Raven shivers again, her breath hitching, and she lifts her hips again to give Octavia a hint. 

“Take them off,” she says, because well, a little verbal direction never hurt anyone.

Octavia smirks up at her, and without a word, sinks her teeth into the lace fringe of her panties and tugs them down. Raven can feel her cunt clench as she lifts her hips, urging herself not to let her eyes fall closed as Octavia pulls down her panties with her goddamn teeth. 

God, this girl was going to kill her. She’s sure of it. 

Octavia flings Raven’s panties to the side, fingers digging into her inner thighs and squeezing tight. “God,” she breathes out, her warm breath hitting her folds and making Raven whimper. “You’re already so wet.”

“ _Octavia_ ,” Raven whines – _actually whines_. If it weren’t so hot, Raven would’ve considered herself pathetic. 

It’s like a magic switch has flipped, because all at once, Octavia is leaning in and engulfing her clit into a sopping wet kiss, her tongue already working against it in a circular motion that makes Raven cry out and jerk her hips helplessly against her. The back of her head hits the armchair unceremoniously, eyes closed tight in pleasure. 

Raven’s hand finds its way into Octavia’s hair – gripping tightly and pushing her head forward. Octavia moans against her, low and deep within her throat, and Raven finds herself moaning with her. 

Octavia brings her fingers to spread Raven’s folds apart, her mouth opening wider as her tongue moves from her clit to the center of her and back again. It’s all encompassing, hot and wet, her tongue dipping inside her briefly before moving to rub against her clit again. Raven can hear the sounds of her wetness against the laps of Octavia’s tongue along with her own harsh breathing, her wonton moans, the hurried breaths escaping her. It’s too much, it’s not enough, and she feels herself tighten the grip in Octavia’s hair which only makes her hum in approval, the vibrations being sent right to Raven’s cunt.

There’s a heat building within her lower abdomen, muscles flexing unashamedly. Raven brings her free hand not in Octavia’s hair to palm at her breasts, playing with her nipple and wishing she had the patience earlier to take off her bra. Her hips move on their own accord, moving right into Octavia’s greedy mouth. 

“ _More_ ,” Raven breathes out, voice higher than usual for good reason. 

God, she can _feel_ the smirk of Octavia’s lips against her.

“Yeah,” Octavia says, licking at Raven’s clit once again and making her shiver. “God, you have no idea how good you taste.”

Raven whines again at Octavia’s words, her clit aching, and she’s already so close. She’s desperate, on the verge of just begging to come already, but Octavia hushes her – kisses her clit as if to soothe her and Raven could almost cry. 

“I got you. I’ll take care of you,” she mumbles, voice reassuring and stable even while Raven’s so vulnerable.

She takes her clit between her lips and sucks – hard – the air knocking out from Raven’s lungs as she all but arches her back completely off the couch. It’s too much and on the edge of over-stimulating, and Raven doesn’t know if she’s able to handle it until Octavia pushes two fingers in her, moaning around her clit and leaving Raven a moaning mess under her. 

It only takes a few thrusts of her finger and the way Octavia’s working her clit before she comes, her whole body tightening as she releases all over her fingers and humping Octavia’s face through her euphoria. Octavia doesn’t stop fucking her through it, lapping at her folds until they turn into little licks as Raven’s body relaxes and turns pliable. It’s only when Raven whines again does she pull her fingers out and sits up, sucking them into her mouth. Raven groans, whether from how hot the image is or the fact that she was thoroughly fucked. 

“Come here,” Raven urges, wrapping her fingers lightly around Octavia’s wrist and pulls the other girl down. She kisses her slow and sweet, tastes herself on her tongue and feels her gut twist at the knowledge and chases the taste with her tongue. 

Octavia shoves a hand down her sweat pants the moment Raven lets go of her wrist as they kiss, her own fingers working on herself and she moans into Raven’s mouth. 

“Hey,” she says against Octavia’s lips, kissing the corner of her mouth with subtle affection. “Let me.” 

Raven sits up, tugging Octavia’s sweats and panties down in one go. Octavia shivers, but Raven’s hands are on her immediately, gripping her hips as she kisses and bites along the other girl’s jaw, teeth grazing underneath. Her fingers slip inside her easily, both of their breaths hitching simultaneously. Octavia’s already soaking wet, sucking up Raven’s two fingers easily. The position Raven’s in will undoubtedly make her hand cramp up, but she doesn’t care. Not as she fucks her fingers into Octavia, curling them once they’re in deep and Octavia's clenching her cunt down on her. Her thumb rubs against her clit unforgiving, making Octavia whine and moan into her ear unabashedly. Octavia's moans, the slick wet sound of her cunt taking Raven's fingers in make Raven feel hot all over, and she's pretty sure she could get herself off again if she really wanted to.

She really doesn't want to. She wants to see Octavia losing herself because of Raven.

It doesn’t take long before Octavia’s coming, grinding herself down against Raven’s hand. Her whole body shakes as Raven continues to fuck her fingers into her slow and rub her clit even as Octavia clenches against her. She holds her through her orgasm, kissing the shell of her ear as she curls her fingers. Once Octavia nuzzles her nose against Raven’s jaw, she pulls her fingers out, and before Raven can clean them, Octavia takes them into her mouth and does the job for her.

Her fingers are released with a pop, and Raven can’t help the deep breath she releases. They’re both boneless and panting, but when Octavia pushes Raven’s hair back behind her ear, she can’t help but smile. 

“I think now’s the time to tell you I actually hate The Notebook,” Raven confesses, happy and sated as she leans back into the couch. 

Octavia chuckles, grabs Raven’s discarded clothes from the floor. “You and me both.” 

“We’re definitely changing it once I get dressed. And when I get some food in me.” 

“Sure thing, Raven,” Octavia says, pressing a kiss to Raven’s lips. It doesn't last long before she pulls away, and Raven wants more.

At the moment, however, food outweighs kisses. They have plenty of time for that now.

Raven watches Octavia stand and pull her panties and sweats back up to hug at her hips, a fond smile on her face as she works her own clothes back on herself. She feels buzzed with electricity, while simultaneously feeling relaxed bone-deep. This honestly wasn’t how she planned the night to go, but as she looks through the action section on Netflix, hearing the sound of the stove starting, Raven knows she wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

*

[ sms from: Blake #1 <3 ] so, another netflix and chill session this weekend? :)

[ sms from: Greaser Girl <3 ] You know now that we’re dating, you don’t need to call it that anymore

[ sms from: Blake #1 <3 ] don’t ruin tradition, raven!

[ sms from: Greaser Girl <3 ] Fine. I’ll be over at 7.


End file.
